


Sequel to Room'd?

by Rachelthefanfictionwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter





	Sequel to Room'd?

So I just had a wack idea and want feedback, what if Narcissa (bc she's only like maybe early 40's during that time period of the films and Room'd) got pregnant and that child goes to hogwarts like 2 ish years before Teddy and Victorie... So pick from the following and post in comments (ik ik I start fics but never finish yay me)  
  
girl/boy  
Huff/Gyf/Slyth/Raven  
Name  
Pet  
Wand  
  
Also, I would not be going through the pregnancy the fic will probably start at Diagon alley with the child getting their wand.  
  
And I have made the decision to tie in this fic (not Room'd) with the eventual Sequel to Mistakes and the Art of Forgiveness. 


End file.
